motorstorm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandrosia
"An island that was once the sight to behold, and the location of the very first nuclear power plant in France is Pandrosia. It was known for its luscious beaches, vibrant forests, and even the last place on Earth to house an uncontacted society of peoples who were of the highest conscious state of mind. It all came crumbling down when the nuclear power plant melted down, deeming the island inhospitable and nobody knows where these nomadic roamers of high consciousness went. The only people who would think of coming here are the 'Stormers, with intentions of tearing the island off the last of its hinges. The radiation is practically gone now, since the meltdown was nearly forty-two years ago. The stage is set. The island braces itself. Welcome...to MotorStorm!" 'Pandrosia '(Pronounced: Pahn-droseeya) is the location where MotorStorm: Return to the Wild takes place. It isn't necessarily inspired by Hawaii, like the island from MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, but more like it is its own creation. From the beautiful nature all the way to the bustling industrial, Pandrosia is divided into many zones on two sides of the island. One is the industrial side, and the other is the mystical side. The mystical side when taken close note of shows signs that the island was once inhabited by an ancient society that had since left behind everything thousands of years ago without covering their tracks to hide their existence. Zones The Mystical Side The Forest of Sentinels These ageless trees had stood for centuries, until society burned it all down. There are still many of the trees are still to stand for centuries to come, maybe many timeless millennia. The entire zone is tight, technical and dense with some brutal terrain, that caters to all vehicles. The society whom once occupied this island had many shrines to keep their gods pleased with them. Smack dab in the middle of the zone is a towering cathedral with the architect of an unknown cosmic entity. The 'Stormers have come to ruin the rest of the island, further displeasing the spirits of the unknown society. This zone has many types of tracks, catering to all types of classes. There are many muddy river beds for the heavier vehicles, twisty back roads for the asphalt-based classes, and high routes in the trees for the puny classes to take to avoid the bigger vehicles. There is even a massive cathedral in the center of the zone, that the 'Stormers use for both racing and partying down, not caring about the integrity of the building's structure which risks collapsing on all of them. At night when driving, spectres hinting of the society's existence can be seen. La Capitalano In the center of the supernaturality are a series of pyramids that aligns with the stars of Orion, built from a mix of sandstone and adobe. It is truly unknown as to how these pyramids were constructed, as well as what time period they were made in. It couldn't have been built in a day, but looks like it had taken a century to construct with the help of some kind of ethereal being or force. In the end, the 'Stormers are having the time of their life driving their trucks and bikes up the pyramids and around the massive clay city that surrounds this ethereal shrine. '' This zone is home to many narrow streets, perfect for the smaller classes. The buildings are weak enough for a Mud Plugger to crash right through them and knock them over. The gaps between rooftops are also small enough for bikes and ATVs to bunny hop over, while there are certain streets wide enough for Monster Trucks and Big Rigs to duke it out. About two miles away from the pyramid is a white sandstone paved street leading to a building that is five times the size of Taj Mahal, where the 'Stormers spend their time throwing the house parties of kings. The Himmelsraubers ''Bordering the mystical side and the industrial side of Pandrosia are the Himmelsraubers. Known for its icy beauty and sheer dangerous blind summits and peaks gives all the 'Stormers endless opportunities for overtaking and vehicular combat. At the foot of the Himmelsraubers is a massive highway that leads into the mystical zone, where all the asphalt vehicles feel at home. Be sure to chain your tires, as the ice is extremely slippery and gives you a risk of falling off the Himmelsraubers and plummeting to your doom. '' This zone is friendly to all vehicles, despite the snow based vehicles performing ''much better than any other vehicle classes there. It wouldn't be recommended to blast your horn, as there are a lot of places where the snow is weak and can cause a giant avalanche, deeming the zone impassable. At the very peak of the 'Raubers is a ski resort, where the 'Stormers like to host parties and drink hot cocoa. The Beach of Lost Fantasia The Industrial Side Pandrosia City The Industrial Zone The Plant The Vessels The Ship Yard Category:Locations Category:Pages by The Cherrybomber